fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite
Man hatte mich gefangen genommen, ich war von Gerda und Balin getrennt worden, und das schlimmste dabei war, dass die Angst vor der Einsamkeit nicht das einzige sein sollte, vor dem ich mich fürchten werden sollte. Langsam öffneten sich meine Augen wieder. Das erste, das ich sehen konnte war ein kleiner und dunkler Raum, an drei Seiten durch eine Steinmauer verschlossen, und auf der vierten Seite Gitterstäbe. Mein Kopf dröhnte immernoch vom Aufprall, bevor ich Ohnmächtig wurde, und auch meine Arme schmerzten immernoch sehr. Ich traute mich immernoch kaum, einen näheren Blick auf sie zu werfen, denn ich hatte Angst davor, das wahre Ausmaß des Schadens, der durch den Bohrer angerichtet wurde zu erblicken. Ich wollte mich aufstützen, konnte es aber nicht, da ich keine Kraft in meinen Armen hatte. Als ich es wider besserem Wissen nochmal versuchte, konnte ich mich zwar einige Zentimeter aufrappeln, musste aber der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass meine Arme mich nicht tragen konnten, wodurch ich wieder auf dem harten Boden der Tatsachen angekommen bin. Ich lag mit dem Gesicht zur Seite auf dem Boden, und es fiel mir schwer, geradeaus zu sehen, denn meine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Schemenhaft konnte ich erkennen, dass sich mir jemand näherte, aber ich konnte die Füße niemandem zuordnen, den ich kannte. Die Stiefel kamen näher, und durch die Gitterstäbe konnte ich zwischen den vielen verschwommenen Bildern auch wenige klare vernehmen, und die Stiefel als blau identifizieren, doch war mir immernoch nicht sicher, wer in ihnen steckte. Dies sollte sich jedoch ändern, sobald die Person zu sprechen begann. "Ich würde es wertschätzen, wenn du dich aufrichten könntest, damit du mit mir kommen kannst" Ich konnte die Stimme erst nicht eindeutig zuordnen, versuchte mich aufzustützen, doch scheiterte erneut und fiel zu Boden. Anschließend konnte ich hören, wie ein Schloss aufgeschlossen wurde, vermutlich das dieser Gefängniszelle, konnte es jedoch nicht mit Bestimmtheit festmachen. Einige Sekunden nach einem Fingerschnippen konnte ich fühlen, wie mein Körper angehoben wurde und vorangetrieben wurde. Ich konnte immernoch nicht richtig verstehen, was gerade passierte, aber wusste, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mitzulaufen. "Du hättest dir jede Menge Zeit sparen können, wenn du meiner Bitte damals nachgekommen wärst", sagte die mir irgendwie bekannte Stimme erneut. "Eigentlich gebührt es sich, seinem Gesprächspartner seinen Namen zu nennen, doch anscheinend möchtest du nicht mit mir reden. Solltest du es doch wollen, nenne mir deinen Namen, und ich kann dir vielleicht einige Fragen beantworten." Das Angebot klang in Anbetracht der Situation sogar noch verlockend. Ich wusste immernoch nicht, wo ich mich befand, oder warum ich mich hier befand. Er konnte mir unter Umständen die Antwort auf meine Fragen geben. Also packte ich all meine Energie zusammen und keuchte meinen Namen, denn zu mehr hat es nicht gereicht. "Ich verstehe. Weißt du Gordon, ich habe damals deinen Namen schon gehört, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass der Gegenüber die Höflichkeit besitzt, sich mir selbst vorzustellen" Er sprach von Höflichkeit. Welcher Teil meiner hisigen Gefangenschaft hatte denn mit Höflichkeit zu tun? Wäre ich in besserer Verfassung gewesen, hätte ich ihn das glatt gefragt, aber die Frage muss wie so vieles erneut einige Zeit warten. "Doch zu meiner Schande muss ich eines gestehen, ich habe mich dir damals vor diesem Wald nicht sofort vorgestellt. Das möchte ich nun unbedingt nachholen. Mein Name ist Sengrin, und ich würde es immernoch sehr begrüßen, wenn du mir diese Karte geben könntest, nach der ich damals gefragt habe" Jetzt hatte ich den Namen, das Aussehen und die damaligen Ereignisse endlich miteinander in Verbindung bringen können. Ich versuchte nochmal meine Kraft zusammenzunehmen und nach einem kurzen Husten konnte ich auch eine Frage formulieren, wenn sie auch recht demoliert klang: "Warum bin ich hier?" "Überanstrenge dich bloß nicht, das tut deiner momentanen Konstitution nicht gut" "Meine Frage?" "Um diese zu beantworten würde ich dich bitten, dich daran zu erinnern, was du gemacht hast, bevor du dich im Gefängnis von Minjote eingefunden hast" Es war also ein Gefängnis, in dem ich gefangen gehalten wurde. Darauf wäre ich sicher auch alleine gekommen, aber viel wichtiger war die Information, dass ich mich immernoch in Minjote befand. Langsam dämmerte mir, was kurz vor meiner Ohnmacht geschehen ist; Mein Körper hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit Santos, der Gerda töten wollte. Ich dachte nicht, dass er das überlebt hat. Jedoch... als ich genauer überlegte, fiel mir ein, dass er auch die Konfrontation im Vulkan überlebt hatte, was ich wirklich immernoch nicht verstehe. "Bin ich wegen Santos hier?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Gordon. Allerdings sollte ich dir etwas über deine Begleiterin erzählen, das du vermutlich noch nicht weißt" "Du scheinst dich also nicht mehr daran zu erinnern, was? Dann bin ich mal so höflich, und werde dir erklären, was passiert ist. Du wurdest wegen Mordes gefangen genommen" "Wie bitte? Wie kann das denn sein?", fragte ich ungläubig. "Na, so wie du Santos zugerichtet hast, der dazu eine königliche Wache war, da ist das doch kein Wunder", antwortete Sengrin mir. "Wie? Ist er etwa...?" mir war schon ganz anders, denn das... das könnte ich doch nicht tun, oder etwa doch? "Nein, keine Sorge. Du hast ihn nicht getötet. Aber du hast ihn ziemlich zugerichtet. Aber weißt du, ich habe dich damals doch mit dieser Dame mit den Blütenblättern gesehen, ist die auch hier irgendwo?" Mir war die Frage nicht genehm. Sie erinnerte mich wieder an Xaimène, die mich eiskalt sterben lassen würde für ihre Ziele. Nein, zu groß ist die Enttäuschung und die Furcht vor dem, was sein könnte, wenn ich sie nochmal wiedersehe. "Wohin werde ich eigentlich gebracht?" "Ich denke, ich nehme das mal als ein 'vielleicht', im Bezug auf meine vorige Frage. Nun, um nun deine Frage etwas deutlicher zu beantworten; du wirst auf Befehl dem König von Minjote vorgeführt werden", antwortete Sengrin, doch ich verstand nicht, warum das so ist. "Aber das ist nicht so wichtig, denn wir sind bald da. Sag mir lieber.. wo deine Wurzeln liegen, ich habe selten jemanden wie dich gesehen." "Da sind wir dann schon zwei..", und das meinte ich leider bitterernst. Ich hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung über meine Herkunft, und hatte auch noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mir auch nur im Ansatz ähnelt - weder vom Wesen, noch vom Aussehen her. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto deprimierter werde ich, und aus dem Grund versuche ich es zu vermeiden, darüber nachzudenken. "Wenn du über etwas anderes sprechen möchtest... sprechen wir doch über Balin", wechselte Sengrin das Thema, doch ich war mehr als verwundert, wie er auf ihn gekommen ist, und woher er ihn überhaupt kennt. "Weißt du, mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt, dass er euch überhaupt hierher geführt hat, nach dem, was er sich geleistet hatte. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Minjote zwei Wochen lang keine Nahrungsmittel aufnehmen konnte, weil er sie entweder entführt hat oder die Brücken zerstört hat. Das war übrigens auch der Grund, warum die Brücken jetzt herunterlassbar sind, und das alles nur, weil er sich dazu entschlossen hat, sich dem Bösen zu verschreiben", erzählte Sengrin, doch das Ganze kam mir etwas komisch vor. Ich meine, nach dem, was ich von ihm bis jetzt gesehen habe, als wir in Minjote waren, würde das passen, aber wenn ich an alles davor denke, dann kann ich mir das irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Ich brauchte Klarheit. "Ist das wirklich wahr, oder ist das nur die offizielle Meinung?" "Meine eigene Meinung ist in dem Belang irrelevant, selbst wenn es unterschiedliche Ansichten gibt, obligt es mir nicht, diese über die Meinung des Königs zu stellen", entgegnete mir Sengrin. "Doch nun genug der Fragen, wir sind angekommen." Im ersten Moment, nachdem ich diesen langen und dunklen Korridor verlassen hatte, blendete mich all das Licht, welches von der Decke scheinte. Es brachte zusammen mit dem Licht, das von den Fackeln erzeugt wurde, die vielen goldenen Gegenstände im Raum zum Leuchten, und von denen gab es wirklich reichlich. Es schein so, als wäre der König von Minjote nicht unvermögend, wenn gar etwas zu wohlhabend, wenn ich das was ich hier sehe mit dem vergleiche, was ich in Minjote selbst gesehen habe: Bröckelnde Mauern, Risse in Häuserfassaden, kaputte Pflaster auf den Straßen. Im Vergleich dazu schien alles, was mit dem König zu tun hatte viel besser instand gesetzt zu sein, und auch die Rüstungen der Wachen hatten keinen einzigen Kratzer. Während ich gedanklich immernoch abschweifte, begann mich etwas direkt zu blenden, und erhaschte somit meine Aufmerksamkeit. Nachdem das Licht schwächer wurde, konnte ich die Silhouette von etwas blauem sehen. Meine Augen sahen langsam wieder deutlicher, und es kam ein Orange dazu. Nach wenigen weiteren Momenten konnte ich schließlich wieder klar und deutlich sehen, und das, was ich eben noch schemenhaft gesehen habe, wurde immermehr zu Santos, der noch relativ lebendig aussah, wenn auch nicht gerade fit aussehend. Er schien doch ziemlich mitgenommen, aber wirklich Mitleid für ihn konnte ich nicht empfinden, wenn ich an das denke, was er mit Gerda machen wollte. Sie auf grausamste Art und Weise mit seinem Bohrer durchbohren und umbringen. Nein, Mitleid kann ich wirklich nicht aufbringen. "Ist das der Attentäter?", fragt der König von Minjote, dessen Stimme ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. "Eure Majestät, dies ist der inhaftierte Attentäter," ließ Sengrin den König wissen. Die beiden Wachen, die mich festhielten, schleiften mich noch ein Stück näher zum König hin, welcher erstmal sein Zepter, welches ebenfalls aus Gold war, mit seiner zweiten Hand ergriff, und es über seine Beine legte. "Ist das ebenfalls ein Zeitwächter?", fragte der König, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte. "Sengrin, lasse zum Beweis das Symbol erscheinen, damit wir prüfen können, ob die Aussagen wahr sind. Wenn er wirklich über ein solches Symbol verfügen sollte," erläuterte der König, "dann tötet ihn", ergänzte der König gleichgültig. Ich war entsetzt. Ich wusste nichtmal, warum ich dieses Symbol hatte, und nun sorgt es für mein Todesurteil? Ich war wie erstarrt, und das kam wirklich nicht von ungefähr. Während ich mich immer weniger vor Angst regen konnte, trat Sengrin hervor, und machte sich daran, den Befehl des Königs auszuführen. "Entschuldige Gordon, aber das sind die Befehle des Königs", antwortete er mir, und ich wusste nicht wirklich, ob es nur aufgesetzt war oder ob er es wirklich ernst meinte. Sengrin tat, wie ihm gehießen, und erzeugte eine Flamme, die drohte, mich zu verbrennen. Sie machte mir Angst, und Angst hatte bei Balins Drohung auch dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Symbol erschien. Meine Angst steigerte sich ins unermessliche, sie wurde jede Sekunde schlimmer, bis ich schließlich gar keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper hatte. Ich starrte wie gebannt auf dieses Feuer, das Wärme verströmte, doch diese Wärme war kälter als Eis. Während die Wärme weiterhin brannte, fühlte ich jedoch eines, nämlich, dass sie schwächer wurde. Sengrin wurde weggestoßen und Santos bedrohte mich nun mit dem Bohrer, mit dem er Gerda zuletzt umbringen wollte. Das erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich ihn letztes Mal nur überlebt hatte, weil ich ihn mit meinen Händen abfangen konnte, und das hatte seinen Preis. Sie sind immernoch nicht wirklich ansehnlich. Doch dieses Mal konnte ich nicht auf meine Hände hoffen, die den Bohrer stoppen würden; und selbst wenn ich darauf hoffen könnte, dann hätte ich die Kraft des Symbols gebraucht, und diese hätte ebenfalls mein Todesurteil verkündet. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen: Er wollte nicht, dass das Symbol erscheint, er hatte wirklich die Feste absicht, mich zu töten. Er holte aus und zielte auf mich, doch Sengrin hielt seinen Arm fest. Leider etwas zu spät, denn er hatte mich schon mit der Spitze des Bohrers getroffen, und es tat weh. Es waren weitaus mehr Schmerzen, als ich spürte, während ich den Bohrer mit meinen Händen abhielt. Ich schätze, das war bedingt durch die Kraft des Symbols, die dieses Mal nicht präsent war. Ob zum Glück oder zum Unglück, ich wusste auch nicht so recht. Sengrin stieß den Arm von Santos hinfort, und die immernoch in mir steckende Spitze des Bohrers zog sich einmal quer durch meinen Körper. Es tat wirklich weh, aber ich habe nicht vor Schmerzen geschrien. Nein, kein körperlicher Schmerz konnte mich dazu bringen, nicht in diesem Zustand. "Genug mit dieser Farce!", brüllte der König wütend, nachdem er sein Zepter ergriff und auf den Boden aufsetzte. Er richtete sich auf und befahl den Wachen, mich zu entfernen, ich sei nutzlos. Diese Bemerkung konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen. Welchen Nutzen hätte ich denn gebracht, wenn das Symbol erschienen wäre, und man mich gleich daraufhin getötet hätte? Diesem König schien nur eines wichtig zu sein, und das war er selbst. Nachdem mich die Wachen, die mich die gesamte Zeit gehalten hatten, wie einen Sack Müll vor die Tür geworfen hatten, lag ich kraftlos auf dem Boden vor dem Hinterausgang der Burg, vermutlich damit die Bevölkerung mich nicht sehen konnte. Es war spät am Abend, die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen. Ich sah nun wieder die maroden Mauern dieser Stadt, und fiel um auf den Rücken, wodurch sich mein Blick direkt gen Himmel wandte. Kraftlos, auf dem Boden liegend, und in den fast komplett ausgedunkelten Himmel blickend, die bereits schwach scheinenden Sterne betrachtend. Auf einmal jedoch versperrte etwas meine Sicht auf den Himmel, und es war Sengrin. Er hiefte mich auf und lehnte mich gegen eine Wand. Ich verstand das nicht, und meine Augen schauten ihn fragend an. "Warum tust du das?" "Weißt du Gordon, du bist nicht mein Feind, und wenn du es doch mal bist, dann nur, weil ich den Auftrag vom König dazu bekommen habe. Da du kein Feind des Königs bist, zumindest in seinen Augen, gibt es für mich keinen Grund dir nicht zu helfen, damit du nicht komplett Mittellos dastehst" Es verwirrte mich. Aber ich gewann zwei Erkenntnisse. Eine war, dass der König sich nichtmal um das Wohl seiner Untergebenen schert, und die andere, dass Sengrin einen ausgeprägten Helferkomplex zu haben scheint, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es ein Helferkomplex oder etwas anderes ist. Der Regelfall ist immerhin, dass dir keiner helfen wird, und schon gar nicht, wenn du akkut in Gefahr bist. Doch eine Frage brannte mir noch auf der Zunge, und die Antwort darauf zu erfahren war von größtem Interesse für mich. "Du weißt doch genau, dass ich ein Sym..." "Shh, die Wände haben Ohren." "Also.. ähm... du weißt doch, dass es da ist, warum hast du es dem König nicht gesagt?" "Der König glaubt nur dem, was er mit eigenen Augen sieht, und ignoriert alles, was ihm nicht in den Kram passt." "Und was ist mit Santos? Warum hat er mich nicht verraten?" "Er weiß auch, dass der König nichts auf seine Meinung gibt. Er hätte es warscheinlich dennoch gesagt, doch das konnte er nicht, weil er sich bei eurem Intermezzo den Keifer gebrochen hat und momentan nicht sprechen kann." Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet, dass die Kraft des Symbols eine derart gewaltige Auswirkung haben würde. Plötzlich fühlte ich jedoch etwas merkwürdiges, was ich erst gar nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Es war ein Gefühl, das mir bis dahin unbekannt war. Sengrin hatte seine Hand auf meine Brust gelegt. "Was... tust.. du.. da?" "Warte noch einen Moment." Ich hatte größtes Unbehagen, da ich nicht erahnen konnte, was passieren würde. Auf einmal konnte ich jedoch meine Arme wieder spüren, und die Taubheit in meinen Beinen nahm ebenfalls etwas ab. Dafür wurde der Schmerz, in der Gegend, in der mich der Bohrer aufgeschlitzt hatte, stärker. Doch nach wenigen Momenten nahm auch der etwas ab. "Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht mehr für dich tun kann, aber meine Heilkräfte sind leider nicht die besten." "Äh... wie.. was hast du da gemacht?" "Ich habe deine Wunden geheilt, zumindest soweit ich konnte. Damit müsste es dir leichter fallen, Minjote zu verlassen." "Aber... warum?" "Ich sagte dir doch schonmal, wenn der König es nicht verlangt hätte, hätte ich das niemals getan. Sieh es als eine Art Wiedergutmachung an." "Ich schätze.. das... ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll." "Ich denke das Wort nach dem du suchst heißt 'danke'." "Ich... vermute. Dann.. ähm.. danke." "Keine Ursache. Nun gib mir die Hand." "Hä?" "Mach einfach." Ich konnte es kaum glauben, was Sengrin da machte. Er schien sich um mich zu kümmern, mich zu verarzten. Etwas, was mir ebenfalls völlig unbekannt war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Während ich noch versuchte, die neuen Impressionen einzuordnen, gab er mir einen Mantel, und einen guten Rat: "Du solltest Minjote verlassen. Der König hat zwar aufgehört, sich für dich zu interessieren, aber die Wachen könnten weiterhin einen Groll gegen dich hegen und irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen." "Ähm... ja... danke glaub ich" "So ist es richtig. Immer mit 'bitte' und 'danke' an passenden Stellen antworten!" "Ich werd.. ich werd es versuchen." "Gut, und jetzt mach dich auf den Weg", verabschiedete sich Sengrin, und legte dabei kurzzeitig seine Hand auf meine Schulter, bevor er wieder in der Burg verschwand. Es war so vieles in der letzten Stunde passiert, und vieles davon konnte ich überhaupt nicht einordnen. Ich schritt voran, doch wusste nicht, wohin. Die Straßen waren schon recht leer, das war immerhin etwas. Die Umgebung, getaucht im schwachen Abendlicht war ein wirklich schöner Anblick. Sie konnte mich für eine Sekunde von allem ablenken, und ließ mich ebensolange träumen. Doch als ich wieder zurück in der Realität war, sah ich im Augenwinkel etwas seltsames, und drehte mich um, sodass ich vielleicht noch eine Chance hatte, zu sehen, was ich glaubte gesehen zu haben. Mit dem Blick über die rechte Schulter gerichtet, erkannte ich ein Stück eines Kleides, das ich bereits zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich musste mich vergewissern, ob es wirklich nur Zufall war, und sah zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich die Strecke zwischen hier und der Gabelung hinter mich bringen konnte, damit ich vielleicht nochmal die Chance hatte, meine Vermutung zu bestätigen. Angekommen an der Gabelung sah ich erneut nach rechts, und sah das gleiche nochmal. Das gleiche Stück Stoff. Ich musste herausfinden, ob es wirklich das war, was ich glaubte, dass es ist. Ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte, immerhin war ich noch relativ schwach und wackelig auf den Beinen aufgrund meiner Verletzungen, dorthin, wo ich es vermutete. Ich wandte einen Großteil meiner noch vorhandenen Kraft auf, um dem hinterherzulaufen, von dem ich vermutete, dass es mir eine weitere Antwort geben konnte, und ich schaffte es sogar, und stand direkt davor, im Hintergrund der Mond, der bereits am Himmel stand. Meinen Augen wollte ich nicht so recht trauen, denn der Anblick löste in mir gemischte Gefühle aus.